Advertisements, offers, and recommendations are everywhere in real-world and networked environments. The advertisements may be directed to users to purchase items of a particular brand for a special price or a deal that is only available for a limited time. Unfortunately, most advertisements have little to do with items that a user actually wants.
More recent methods of advertising have started to review a user's order history to help advertise a particular item. While these types of advertisements may be relevant to what a user has ordered in the past in hopes that the user will order more of the same item in the future, these types of advertisements may only be directed to selling more items, without taking into account other issues that may affect an item provider's bottom line, user's experience in receiving the item, or other factors.